


If The Worst Won't Happen

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie, vague references to past sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack’s considered a bit of a heartthrob (I know that’s probably mainly by Tooth and her fairies, but still). Many spirits go on about the boy and how gorgeous he is. Whether any of them actually make a move is up to filler, but one day Pitch decides to court him (or ask him out - whatever they’re calling it these days). Maybe someone dares him to, or he just really wants to, but he doesn’t actually expect Jack to say yes.Jack does. Pitch is kind of nervous because he wants to do things formally and get to know the boy, and Jack is so young and energetic he thinks it’s not going to work out. He’s also nervous because occasionally he’s tried to impress people and just ended up frightening them.Jack is worried because the only other spirits who have approached him have only wanted sex and not always been nice about it, (as he’s Jack Frost - hot but not important or anything)...[cut for length]"Pitch asks a very wary Jack to spend some time with him, for reasons that are kind of about Jack and kind of about other weird shit he’s gone through in his very very long life. But that doesn’t matter for a first conversation. (Includes vague references to past sexual assault.) Pre-movie.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	If The Worst Won't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/22/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "He allowed Pitch to court him because the Boogeyman was so polite and charming he couldn’t say no. Now he’s afraid Pitch will suddenly demand sex and/or turn nasty.
> 
> The two hang out/go on a date/dates and end up having a great time.
> 
> Don’t get me wrong. Sex is great between these two (and I wouldn’t say no to some for this prompt) but I can’t help but wonder what the world of dating would be like for spirits, and with such a huge age gap between them, too."

“Would you care to spend some time with me?”  
  
It wasn’t the question Jack expected to hear from the Boogeyman, though it was similar to things he’d heard often enough from other spirits. Things he’d been mostly giving a flat “no” to for the past century. Damage from an ignored no, when it came to that, lasted longer than pleasure from a given yes, and that was a lesson he’d like to not learn any more often than he needed to.  
  
The asking had been less frequent, lately, but the Boogeyman—well, if his motives were the same as some of Jack’s least favorite spirits, maybe he’d just been waiting for Jack to be more isolated than usual.  
  
But then, if his motives were the same as Jack’s least favorite spirits, he wouldn’t need to start off as delicately as he had. Jack wasn’t powerful enough to fight someone like the Boogeyman, if he had decided he wanted Jack no matter what Jack’s opinion on the subject was. He wasn’t even sure if he could run from the Boogeyman long enough to find anyone who would help him. That is, unless he started absolutely as soon as possible.  
  
“What will you do if I say no?” Jack asked. The wind ruffled his hair, waiting for his call.  
  
The Boogeyman solidified, becoming easier to view in the faint starlight. He looked calm, but he only glanced at Jack before looking back down at the ground. “Then I would need no further confirmation that I had no need to introduce myself. Few wish to linger around fear. I suppose I would then leave, taking slight comfort in the apparent fact that my reputation is still intact. That, ultimately, I am still the Boogeyman, no matter what odd notions come into my head.”  
  
Jack didn’t call the wind, not yet. This answer was, again, unlike anything Jack had expected. “So it was an odd notion that brought you here?”  
  
The Boogeyman lifted his head, looking somewhat surprised that he hadn’t been sent away yet. “Well, yes,” he said. “It is a very odd notion indeed that someone as young and bright as you might be willing to give time to someone like me.”  
  
“Time.” Jack leaned on his staff, moving no closer to and no farther from the Boogeyman. “The spirits I’ve met who were anything close to as old and powerful as you didn’t just want time from me.”  
  
The Boogeyman nodded. “You’re brave to tell me. You should know, though, that I already knew. I know the fears of everyone I see. I suppose this makes me an even greater fool than I seemed before, speaking to you after I learned this. However much I have been drawn to you…I know there are reasons for this that do not have anything to do with you in particular. Even without your fears, it would be sensible of you to not want to be drawn into my history. And, of course, the truth is that I hardly know you. If you are so wary of me to begin with, it might be better for us to not even attempt to get to know each other.”  
  
Jack tilted his head. “I don’t think I know enough about you to agree or disagree with any of that. I didn’t think the Boogeyman would act like you have. And maybe…well, I’d guess that I’m not acting exactly the way you thought I would, either.”  
  
“True.” An odd expression crossed the Boogeyman’s face. “You’re calmer. More thoughtful. Warier. But none of that sends me away.”  
  
“Okay.” Jack paused. “I’m willing to go somewhere and spend some time talking with you, at least about a few things. You said you were drawn to me. I’d like to know why, and what you mean by that. It doesn’t sound like you just caught me out of the corner of your eye one day and decided to corner me when you could.”  
  
“True,” the Boogeyman said again. “But you may find my reasons to be very poor ones. I have rejected…that is, someone once sought me out for parallel reasons and it has been a source of violent conflict between us ever since.”  
  
“Well. Then I guess you already know the worst that could happen,” Jack said. “In fact, we both know that, for each of our particular perspectives. So, if we both agree that the worst won’t happen…”  
  
“Then we might as well spend a little time together. Yes.” The Boogeyman almost smiled. “Where shall we go?”  
  
“I hear Antarctica’s nice this time of year,” Jack said.

**Author's Note:**

> Note and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> Explanation of what Pitch’s alluding to: He’s kind of drawn to Jack because he reminds him of Nightlight, who is dead/taking a really long time to come back from being dead/who knows? Sandy was the one who sought him out because of his past as Kozmotis, but Kozmotis doesn’t exist anymore and anyway the situation is painful all around.
> 
> kazechama answered: THIS IS SO GOOOOODDDD


End file.
